erfandomcom-20200215-history
Take These Broken Wings
Take These Broken Wings is the 21st episode of the second season of "E.R." Plot Susan consults a therapist to cope with the loss of Little Susie to Chloe. Jeanie's estranged husband, Al Boulet checks into the ER complaining of flu-like symptoms which turn out to be caused by HIV. Shep expects Carol to back his version of events during an official investigation of his behavior. Loretta takes a turn for the worse. Doug discovers that his father has disappeared with a lot of Karen's money. Carter cares for a young girl who needs a liver transplant. NBC Description ANTHONY EDWARDS DIRECTS: Ross turns to his mother (Piper Laurie) for help when his father (James Farentino) skips town with Karen's (Marg Helgenberger) money. Meanwhile, Weaver tells Greene she'll support Lewis as a chief resident if Greene will help Weaver become an ER attending physician. Hathaway covers for Shep, who is increasingly more unstable since Raul's death. Officer Grabarsky (Mike Genovese) and Nurse Wright (Ellen Crawford) get engaged. Synopsis Throughout the episode, Susan is heard talking to a therapist about Little Suzy being gone. Mark & Kerry talk about Susan's candidacy for Chief Resident. Kerry is hoping Mark will support her in becoming an attending physician. Karen reveals to Doug that his father left for Mexico and took the money that belongs to the hotel. Feeling bad, Doug turns to his mother to borrow $10,000 from her. Carol covers for Shep during an investigative interview about Shep shoving a guy into a table. In the end, the case is dropped. Jeanie's husband, Al (whom she is separated from) comes to the E.R. with the flu and Jeanie later finds out that he has AIDS. Loretta Sweet is brought to the ER with pain and brings her two children with her. The kids take a video camera from another patient, Iris (who is in the ER with a cat allergy) and videotape the people in the ER. Carter takes care of a young girl named T.C. who is in need of a liver transplant. It is revealed that Lydia and Al are engaged. Characters * Susan Lewis * Mark Greene * Kerry Weaver * Doug Ross * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * John Carter Trivia *Carter and TC have a discussion about the NBA playoffs, but they fail to mention the Chicago Bulls who were the dominant team in the NBA at the time. This is surprising because there are other references to the Chicago Bulls' success during this season. Quotes :Susan: I always knew you loved your children. I just never realized how much you fell in love with them. Little Susie was like a storybook, one you never wanted to put down. Every smile was some new page to be poured over, studied, touched, remembered. I loved my storybook. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel alone. :Haleh (to Lydia while looking at her engagement ring): Girl, that's pretty. Finally popped the question, huh? :Lydia: Yep. He really wanted me to have his mother's ring, but she's still alive. :Kerry (to Jeanie after discovering Al has AIDS): I know you're separated, but he may have been HIV-positive for a few years. Have you ever been tested? :Jeanie: How many married people get tested? Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes